List of Evan Billion Episodes
A list of episodes for the series Evan Billion. Season 1 This season is about meeting all his enemies. Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya After days of boredness, Kevin Levin tells his cousin, Evan Levin, that Ben Tennyson is real, but Evan doesn't believe him. After Kevin finds Evan the Billiontrix, Kevin makes a replica of the original robot from the first episode but more powerful to attack Evan. Can Evan beat him? Ben's Real Part 2: Now Do You Believe Me? Evan defeats the robot, and Evan doesn't know whether he believes him or not. Trying to decide, Evan and Kevin get two new pets, Rocket and Sharpoint, and travel the world, first to Canada, to try to find Ben. But, Widemouth finds them and tries to stop them. Emotion Toys Evan must learn to use his new alien Emotion when Man of Many Puzzles captures the rest of the team and keeps them inside an upgraded version of Mt. Rushmore. Path of the Ninja When taking a secret shortcut to Japan, a ninja gives Evan clues to finding Ben. Song: A Japanese Clue Pisa Party After a plane crash, the gang are stuck in Italy until the plane can get fixed. Ockitalusion plans to destroy Pisa because he believes it holds Europe in place. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 1 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 2 A Pantophage villain named Scarletose steals things for his palace that he will try to rule Earth with. Elec Trick Trius tricks the gang into an electric forcefield, so they have to get out. Becoming Aruburia A villain named Ristego was searching for a new home ever since Aruburia was destroyed. Now, he has found Earth after searching every other planet in the galaxy. Jealous of it, he plans to destroy it. Song: This Will Be Aruburia Beat B.E.A.T. Some villains form a group called B.E.A.T., so Evan forms a team called F.I.N.D. to stop them. Moon Stuck Evan gets stuck in alien form when leaving the moon, and must get out. The title is a parody of the 31st episode of Ultimate Alien. The Wonderful World of Utility Utility uses his reality bending to turn the world into a weird slop of unreal events and Evan has to get it back to normal. Song: Under High Mountains and Rainbow Low Seas F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. The two groups get stranded on various planets, some being Khoros, Petropia, and Methanos. Song: These Are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. Unnamed Episode EvaNME While at Dudle Gode, Evan falls in a pond while turning back from NME. Now, all his aliens are ninja-ized. Dog Days The team must defeat Ho'par, but it turns out harder than expected. Song: Loud Music to My Ears Witor Rules The team meet Witor, who wants to rule the USA. He clones the team and controls the clones to be his servants. Now, the team must get back control to defeat Witor. The Curse in Flames Two villains named Pyrece and Raydi'ation use a space ship to enslave all the planets. They go to Viscosia, and the gang must stop them. Journey to Opposites Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to a portal to the opposite dimension and try to enslave Otecym, Erreffo's planet. The Crushin' Episode Tacea appears from an egg and starts crashing into stuff. Lost Gets Lost When using Lost and Found, Lost gets lost and Found has to find him. While lost, Lost learns how to perfect his powers, so he doesn't want to be found. Found wants to find Lost anyways, so Lost can be found. Hawaiian Curse Evan and the gang travel to Hawaii in hopes of finding Ben, but Evan gets cursed with bad luck. Song: Can't Avoid that Bad Luck Mathia When underground, Evan and Sharpoint explore for Ultimatrix clues. But Evan comes across some math orbs that make him smart. Too smart. Rocket and Sharpoint travel to Complexia to get the cure. Green Thumb Evan gets Green Thumb and has to defeat a robot. Evan's Sister Evan goes to his sister's house, and Evan gets mad. Problems arise when she gets the Billiontrix. Mission: Gallevkevimpossible When Evan finds out that Gally has been dating someone, he and Kevin go on a mission to find out more information. Split Personality After Witor Rules, Witor got fused with Ho'par and his clones. The team must save the day, except it is twice the threat. Season 2 The second season now has Caecus and Ray shorts, and also catches up on the comedy. Triple Trouble Evan needs to read some books to children at a library, host an elemental battle, and guide some Biosovortians to victory against some evolved Arburian Pelarotas. He decides to use Glider, but there are consequences. Song: Reading Elements to Biosovortians Caecus and Ray Short: The First Battle Evan Billion: Regular Show Version Kevin's car breaks down near a park in Pennsylvania. They get jobs to raise enough money to fix it, but for some reason, Kevin has to wear a tall blue bird costume and Evan has to wear a short racoon costume. Note: This episode is non-canon. Caecus and Ray Short: 3 Blind Mice Prison Mistake When fighting with Greedusa, a police officer thinks that Evan is an escaped prisoner fighting some people who want to turn him in. So, he goes to jail, and needs help from other aliens to get out. Caecus and Ray Short: Rubble Trouble 'Finding FIND' When all the members of FIND go missing, Evan and the team go and find them, when it turns out Ristego did it. He plans to hypnotize them into betraying the universe. Caecus and Ray Short: Hypno and Let Go 5a: Baked Wings Delilah takes Sharpoint to her cooking academy to visit for a day. Caecus and Ray Short: Jump into a Book 5b: Life of a Junklean Sequel of Lost Gets Lost. A life of a junk Junklean is showed mostly after the clean part dies. Caecus and Ray Short: 3Dmension 6a: Paper Lose Weight Evan makes his old, crusty newspaper deliverer look better. Caecus and Ray Short: Crossing the Lines 6b: The Amazing Unstoppable Rocket Rocket is upgraded so he can run faster, but he becomes unstoppable and needs to be stopped. Song: Can't Be Stopped Caecus and Ray Short: Cranky Chroman 7a: I've Gotta Math Problem Evan needs to solve a math problem on a wall so he can catch a villain. Caecus and Ray Short: Ala la Maze 7b: Talket and Speakpoint Kevin finds technology for Rocket and Sharpoint to talk, but him and Evan regret doing that. Caecus and Ray Short: Dancing Dude The Well Thought-of Action Episode Aqua Tick needs to find something to do, so he visits Attitudia. But Attitudia's emotion waves pick up his animal DNA and starts turning the planet into an animal. Aqua Tick takes advantage of this, so Evan and the gang have to stop him. Caecus and Ray Short: What's the Difference? 9a: Skeleton World Evan tells a long story to Rocket, and they both become skeletons and live in a new skeleton land. Song: We're All Skeletons Caecus and Ray Short: Trick or Defeat 9b: The Lying Game Evan, Rocket, Delilah, Ristego, and some other characters compete in a lying game where they tell lies to each other. The first one that is not defeated by lies wins. This is the first double episode where both episodes have songs, and one of the episodes have two songs, and the Caecus and Ray shorts are about the same thing. Songs: This Lie is True And the Winner is...... Caecus and Ray Short: Need Tricks My Life as a Kid Meme A Meme turns Evan into a meme and sucks him into Internet. He goes to Meme Training School, and meets some other memes-in-training. Evan needs to escape Internet and get back home. Caecus and Ray Short: It's All a Random 73 Floors of Terror: Part 1 Evan and the gang get trapped in the basement of a very tall building, and have to get to the top so they can escape. But the floors turn into levels, and it becomes impossible to get up. Caecus and Ray Short: Mini Golf Caper 73 Floors of Terror: Part 2 Evan and the gang get trapped in the basement of a very tall building, and have to get to the top so they can escape. But the floors turn into levels, and it becomes impossible to get up. Caecus and Ray Short: Great Balls of Fire Season 3 Evan loses his old aliens, but gains 20 new ones. Janejare Plans: Part 1 Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to the Janejaren System and control all of the aliens to attack Earth. Caecus and Ray Short: Basiphobia Janejare Plans: Part 2 Pyrece and Raydi'ation go to the Janejaren System and control all of the aliens to attack Earth. Caecus and Ray Short: Stop and Bored Unnamed Episode Unnamed Episode All Hail the Great Zapoffian Evan meets a Zapoffian named The Great Zapoffian that is RoboTian's species but looks like Linaport. She locked herself inside a suit to keep control of her powers. Mr. Evan Levin While staying at a hotel in Washington, a portal opens up and sucks the group in. It leads to the future where Mr. Evan Levin lives. He says he has a quest for Evan and his team, but Witor and Ockitalusion start attacking and Evan cannot find out what the quest is. Love Struck The quest is to stop himself from marrying the girl that Mr. Evan Levin married. The girl comes across Evan and wants to date him. After refusing, the girl plans to blow him up. Evlen Byelion An alternate version of Evan named Evlen who has aliens like Stickerman and LMN-eat appears from a portal and Evan has to stop him. Caecus and Ray Short: Practice Makes Perfect We're Getting Classic Evan and Kevin have to fight the classic-ness that has came out of no where before it takes over the earth! Song: Let's Sing a Song Fan-Made Episodes If you want to make a fan-made episode, post it here and it might become a real episode. Heading 3 format, please. F.I.N.D. is MINE! When a girl named Danielle comes to to town, she falls in love with Evan. (Who doesn't like her back.) But, she keeps bugging him while on missions.--(Summary by Redoalien) Glitched When the Billiontrix get's busted, it always gives him the wrong alien. How can he fix it? --(Summary by Dan Tennyson) Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pyrece and Raydi'ation Story Arc